Phantom Of the Opera: Marie On top of the World
by JustAnotherDelilah
Summary: Marie, an independent young girl who lives in the Oprah building ever since she started singing; thrives away from love, but once she meets the Phantom, will she forget about her judgements and flee with him?
1. Marie

_**Note***_

_**It's been awhile since I wrote anything, so with that said my story might a little bit unsteady with the conflict and solution. I hope you enjoy reading it, I will actually take my precious time instead of rushing through the keyboard like I use to. It's wonderful to come back and write again. Take care.**_

_**Oh, and none of the characters are created by me, except for Marie. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

My eyes conscientiously searched through the glass of the window at my room. It was summer in Paris and everything seemed delightful. People walked in their everyday uniforms, saying good morning and asking the simplest questions that most typical people do. I watched faithfully down the road noticing the sun was still rising and It was almost time to go downstairs onto stage. The aroma of freshly cooked eggs went through my nostrils, leaving me into a pleasant smile. I turned the creme curtains down, and went to the other part of the room where Sarah and Tara were. They were the brightest, white doves I have kept inside the Oprah building. They were my friends and Madame Giry didn't mind them their company, she actually was quite fond of them. They made their soft noises while I put their food inside their cage and whistled a tune for them. Their eyes matched mine in another sound as in " Good Morning. ", I watched them eat quietly while I kept the room up right. I looked myself in the mirror and the same Marie stood there. My eyes the same old shady chocolate brown, and my hair the same untidy position I always kept it. I still smiled though, and changed into a new comfortable garment. I played with my brown hair and swiftly put into a bun.

" Good Morning Marie. " I told myself while looking at myself in the mirror.

After cleaning my room I went downstairs to meet up with Meg, she waved at me and shared her seat on the kitchen table. I whispered a thank you and peered down at my plate. My meal wasn't freshly cooked eggs, which I thought. It was a warm bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal.

" I surmised that the refreshment was going to be cooked eggs, I was mistaken. " I picked up the silver spoon and dropped it in the sticky oatmeal.

" You were right at first, I accidentally burnt them only for a couple of minutes after meeting with my amour.. " Meg said, leaning on the table.

" Donald? You two..is their any special occasion going on between you both? I can hear the wedding bells ring through my ears..can't you hear them Meg? " I smirked while taking another gulp of the supper.

" Oh Marie, you are always drawing into conclusions; I dare say, where is _your_ man? Hm? "

" I don't believe in fairy tales Meg, you already know that. Prince charming isn't suppose to be waiting outside of the building for me and let me leap into his arms like a little girl. I am not like that. "

" But Marie, you must find a mate, are you ever going to begin a family? " I looked at her blankly, while trying to swallow the sticky substance inside my mouth.

" Not really..I never found a man who is actually _is_ a man with my allying taste..I don't admire love." I looked at the oatmeal.

" Marie, really now? You have never been with someone ever since you've been in the opera! "

" And? Just because you have found Donald, doesn't mean we should all go on a double social engagement together and be all pretty and all happy. Honestly, I don't need love and I'm absolutely positive it doesn't need me either. " I stood up from my seat and put the half empty bowl inside the sink, leaving Meg behind.


	2. Performance

**Note* I don't any of characters except for Marie. Oh, and it's _Opera building. _My mistake :/**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2.**

After my rare discussion with Meg, I went to Madame Giry to ask her about my performance for tonight, as for my history in the Opera building; I had a little time being part of it. Though, I wasn't a new member, I still had little knowledge about it. I knew the ins and outs of the building and of course, the people who toiled there. And to my senses, they all enjoyed me even though I found them difficult to have a short conversation with, they will still greet me and ask me when my next performance will be or how beautifully I sang on that night, which brings a warm smile to my tiny face. I am a soprano and still working on my technique even though I can go on the highest range then other sopranos do. I wasn't pleased, though I still admire competitions. It keeps me very far. Madame Giry told me so much about the buildings past, including the full-grown star that has sang months ago. Christine. That was her name and by just one hear of it, I imagine her being so elegant like a freshly picked up rose and her voice extremely poised including her surface. She ran off with her new husband, Raoul and never returned again. Curiosity filled me with questions inside my mind on why she never came back and finish her success. Madame Giry never told me so, I might as well shut my mouth about it.

The ladies greet me while jumping around doing their ballet routines one at a time. Meg was there, practicing, turning to have a glimpse of me, I looked her with a blank look and carried on towards Madame Giry. Piano notes dances around the keys, and the orchestra began cleaning their instruments. Fresh paint was painted on the walls, and people whistled throughout their busy lives. I skipped around the stage and accidentally threw myself on Madame Giry.

" Oh! Madame Giry, forgive me for my clumsiness! " I said, while giving her my hand to lightly pick her up from her stage. I was greatly mortified.

" No worries my dear, I suppose you are here to know about your next performance? " She asked with her velvety eyes.

" Oh yes! Am I going to sing tonight? It's been awhile since I sang.." I added.

" Of course deary, haven't I already told you to tell me you like to sing whenever you like? " She claimed. I nodded to her yes. It was actually the truth.

" Well, of course you do. Did you slept well tonight? "

Ever since I was a little girl, I will be having these dangerous and vicious nightmares of me being either chased, or just left behind. In other occasions I will have dreams in being killed, but still half alive but I do not feel any pain. I will open my eyes in the middle of the night, my heart clobbering through my chest, and my forehead wet with cold sweat. They come along once in awhile and there is not psychological theory I will be having these strange visions in my dreams. That is why I will always leave on candle lit up; next to my bed, every night before I go to rest, the darkness was never my friend ever since I was young.

" Yes, I'm actually blessed with that. " I smiled to her.

" Good, might as well practice for tonight, don't you think? " She asked, giving me a small smile upon her face.

" Mhmmm."

" And be careful my dear, never be alone in the Opera building. "

" Yes, I know Madame Giry, never be alone during the day and night. I know the keynotes. " I said, while giving her a light hug.

" Talk to you soon my dear! " She said while I began to walk back to my room.

" Very soon! " I told her and skipped off from the stage.

* * *

" I came to ask you for forgiveness for my stupidity and treating you poorly Marie. " Meg came into the room, after her practice. Her head looking down on the ground, messing around with a piece of string. She was wearing a simple white dress, with lace on the shoulders. The designs were flowers.

She might had changed for the day.

" Meg, you are not the forgiver, I am. Now, don't be disappointed of what you did. I was the one being shallow. " I turned to her while putting away the make up.

" I just don't understand and enter it inside my mind that you do not want to love a man who will love you and protect you for eternity. What is wrong with that Marie? " Her eyes began to water with her pleading face; this time she didn't had her face dropped down to the ground.

" I will never know the definition of love and it will never know me, Meg. Life is not always about love. I am not a follower of love and I do not want to lead it either. " I added.

" The world will not be happy without love. Love makes happiness, don't you agree? " She asked me, sitting down next to me on the bench. We both looked at the mirror in front of us. Blank expressions in each others faces.

" We shouldn't be arguing about this, it will not lead us no where. " I told her, still looking at the clear glass.

" Marie, have you ever told yourself you're beautiful? " She questioned.

" Not really. Hardly ever. Is that bad? " I asked her.

" Somewhat, but it's not also good either. You are beautiful. I'm absolutely positive any gentlemen of this world will love you; you have every single quality and your amazing gift to sing." She jumped out of her seat and her small giggle echoed through the room.

" Don't be fooling around Meg, that's the complete opposite. "

" Oh Marie, don't bring yourself down. Let's get you ready, the show is about to start! "

She ran inside the closet, throwing dresses out from it and putting them on the bed. Meg was always the one doing _everything _for me, even though I begged her not to be so good to me. She will do my make up and my hair. She was so fond of dolling me up from head to toe. She knew which dress with which shoe will fit flattering together. She practically ran across the room, in and out, left and right she will go. And not even a single tear of sweat on her face ever shows. She was a pro for this kind of nonsense.

" There you go! Exquisite as always! " She clapped her tiny hands together, putting my body in front of the mirror, revealing her finish project.

" Oh Meg, I _adore_ this! " I smiled to her, giving her a kiss, lightly pressed on her pink cheeks.

" Let's hurry before Mama presents first! " She grabbed my hand and we ran down to the backstage of the Opera Populaire.

I went and behind the curtains and lurked around the seats to find much more exceeding guests that I've ever seen before. They walked along the paths and sat down onto their seats with elegant gowns and high fashion bags. Most definitely arm candy for any young lady around Paris nowadays. Their faces usually turned into " oohs " or " awes " while looking around the Populaire. Of course they would be amazed of the rich and dark display of the building. I smiled to myself, impressed with everyone's expressions on their face.

The ballerinas started dancing, and Meg was on the front row. Her steady and firm legs will jump into the air, spun her around and into a complete pose with a flawless and polished grin on her face. It was astonishing to see all the girls dancing the nutcracker so perfectly, and very straight as a stick, their brilliant curves, and turns and their pointed toes shocked me of their performance. They were absolute perfection. They were dressed as white as snow, running around the stage, turning, jumping, hopping and pointing their toes as usual. Meg was the Sugar Plum Fairy, and her glittering perfection danced around the stage, making the audience pleased with the show. Into a finish, all the ballerina's bowed down and swept away to the other side of the stage, leaving the audience clapping loudly and asking for more.

" Marie, it is your turn. " Whispered Madame Giry while putting her gentle hand upon my shoulder.

" Already? Isn't it a big too early Miss? " I asked, looking away from the stage and the ballerinas leaving gracefully. One by one.

" Not at all. Go on.." She motion her hand for me to go on stage.

" Oh.." I wasn't ready at all, my voice was. But not my mind. Mind over matter.

I walked slowly to the stage, the curtains we're still closed and they were preparing for my scene. How many times have I sing and why is this the time for me getting anxious? I have no idea on why or how I am acting this way; I performed before but why is my whole entire body feeling regret into performing tonight? Why am I feeling death upon myself? I looked up to the lights, the glittering rays blinding my eyes. I gulped and looked straight ahead to see the curtains finally opening, revealing the dead silent loyal people looking at me with admiration.

" Oh my... " I gasped. Fear.

I looked around, noticing that the people started to wait for me to commence.

And then I began to sing "Nessun Dorma" from Puccini's opera, "Turandot".


	3. The Man

**Note* I'm sorry for not posting earlier, I had exams this past week and I have upcoming assignments and projects to do and I'm currently trying to be more active in school. Marie, is the only character I own. Thank you for choosing my story.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 3.**_

I was rewarded with a earsplitting applause, including dark roses and white roses being thrown from left to right. I bowed down and gently smiled at everyone. They shouted "Bravo!" or "étonnant!". I bowed down once again and left the stage, having Meg jump to me, throwing her arms full of excitement. I giggled at her, giving her a small hug and leaving backstage to my dressing room, Meg followed me.

" Marie! You we're absolutely beau! Actually, more then beautiful, just indescribable. You really hit it off this night, what is your secret? Such a lovely voice you have, it makes men swoon. " She skipped in front of me, opening the door to my room.

" No secret. I'm blessed with a gift from God. " I responded, letting the diamond pearls out of my hair. One by one.

" No, Marie, you are blessed with the Angel Of Music! " She caught me in interest. _Angel of music?_ What is that? I've never in my life have ever dreamt nor ever been spoken about that in my twenty six years of living. The name ringed a bell, where have I heard of this particular "Angel of Music"?

" Angel of Music..Meg, may I ask who or what is that? " I questioned her, while sitting down on my Victorian bed.

" My mother never told you this? Christine, Meg..Christine.. " I looked at her puzzled, biting my

lips. I traced back to the memory that Madame Giry told me the story about Christine. No, I could not remember such a thing. Maybe she didn't want to tell me? Or, it wasn't important..

" No, she never told me anything, unless I do not remember...what is it Meg? Please tell me, you should not leave me unanswered and full of curiosity! " She sat next to me; with a hint of a worried expression on her face.

" You must promise me to not tell anyone nor a single soul about this information I will tell you, and you must not talk about it outside of this room. Do you understand? " Meg was absolutely serious about this, and by that, this whole Angel of Music was serious, and still is.

" Christine, she had a excellent voice like you, she have been told when she was young, her father was her Angel of Music and he will protect her in any other way. But she misunderstood that her father was going to send a Angel of Music to her, not him. It was not him. It was a man, feared by everyone in this building. Whose voice threatens and speaks words of an evil manner. His tongue gives out gentle words to you, but may be warned Marie, he is not an angel, he is a demon. That is why he roamed off, into a different future. He was the Opera Ghost. "

My heart slowly beat throughout her words, a demon? That must be false. Surely Christine must have done some harm to let the poor man to act this way, but why should I question? I do not know the full story, but here was Meg right in front of me..she must tell me. To reveal the truth.

" I can't accept such untrue words, Meg, and despise me or not, I do not believe you. Christine, she must have done something hurtful to the Opera Ghost, not him, her. "

" I don't despise you, and yes, you are true. She did some harm, but he was overly obsessive with her. He wanted to marry her, on the first sight. You must understand that this man is not a loving man, Marie. He will hunt you down and make you his. He is not lovely at all. Christine found another man, Raoul. She thought of her future in a logical and protective way. "

" I suppose I will find him, and question about his insanity. " I claimed.

" What?! Marie, you _need_ to listen to me! The Angel of Music is a psychotic human being who will do anything to love, but not in a sweet way. He kills. Killing is not part of a gentlemen either. Trust me Marie, you must! Do not let yourself go into the pathways of this man who will kill you. He is a murder, a cold blooded murder. "

" I do not care. I will find him and ask him myself. I am positive he will not mind my company, and if he does kill, then so be it, I am not the one who is going to spend their eternity in the raging fires of hell. Forgive me Meg, but I must. " I did wanted it. I did want to see this Angel of Music and see how unlovely he was. A madman. A demon.

" Marie, do not. I beg you! "

" It is getting late now Meg, we both must get our rest for tomorrow morning. We will continue this conversation later. Goodnight." I kept my body inside the thin blankets and pretended to fall asleep while Meg whispered French words in prayers to me. She left a couple minutes and left the door locked.

Everything was with full dead silence. Only the cracking of the ceiling was heard and the footsteps of the dancers and musicians traveling to their beds rooms downstairs. The breathing of my lungs was the only thing I could hear clearly. Only flashes of my memories linked by a memory to a memory. There was a candle beside me. I pulled away the thin cloth that covered my face and body to let me watch the creamy candle's light. It's swaying of its fire so smooth and burning. I wondered if my candle was like this; waiting for me to burn it's light away and end it's smell forever. The wax gently ran down the texture of the object, leaving trails of it. My eyes started to get weary but I tried my best to keep my body up. Even though this was unhealthy for me to keep myself alive and still awake, I burned down the light of the candle and secured myself with the blankets.

I was ready to go to a deep sleep until I heard a opening of the sound of a door. My eyes switched forward to the ceiling, revealing nothing. I got up, still in bed, and saw nothing but the door. Still locked. I simply ignored and went back to my comfort zone. But then again, another sound was heard. This time, it was much more louder. Instead of me, laying in bed and waiting patiently for something to happen, I went barefoot, and the touch of frigid soft wood beneath my feet shivered my spine. I unlocked and the door and glanced around the rooms, no one was out and hardly any lights were lightened throughout the hallway.

Footsteps were softly heard above me, and I carefully looked at the ceiling. I went outside of my room and walked slowly to the end of the hallway. A severe brush of wind attacked me, giving me chills down my spine and letting me to stop almost halfway. But I continued. The anonymous footsteps began to be much more clearer, and heavier. I wandered through the mysterious sounds above me, or were they above me? I wasn't positive. They were devoured all around me. I wasn't afraid to be alone, I was always alone and this wasn't my first adventure in the Populaire.

Through the hallway, music started playing. Not just any music though, a soothing melody of piano notes. I stopped and listened to the fascinating piece of music that was created around me. I continued into this darkish and mysterious chamber, leading me into the deep sewers beneath the Paris opera house The music kept going, and it was much more fainter and louder then before. I decided to sink into the freezing water and went my way to my exploration. By this time, I found myself in front of a large place, the chambers we're open and I stood up from my ground, dragging my drenched dress. I looked around to see no human being near me. Though, there was this onyx piano, and I was surrounded by candles, it was strange to see most of the mirrors broken down into millions of sharp pieces, the place seemed to be abandoned. Music sheets covered most of the walls, including burned and ripped papers. Mist covered most of the waters, and millions of ripped curtains were layed on the ground, and including the walls. My eyes lurked around this mysterious place and I walked upon the ground and found myself right in front of the grand piano. I touched it's luxury and delicate keys, releasing it's sweet sounds slowly. I closed my eyes and drowned myself into its passionate and faintly music.

By this time, it was only a few minutes until I felt something on my skin. I turned swiftly to see a angelic but vigorous man right in front of my eyes, having his arm on my shoulder. I let out a small gasp and backed away. His diamond-like eyes gleamed at me in curiosity. I have noticed his half and pure white mask on the half of his face, though it was somewhat out of the ordinary, not in the direct place but somehow titled to the wrong side. There was mystery and afflicted on his face, and the trace of his almost perfection details on his reputation. He was somehow fragile but been broken before. His lips were sharp but also seemed like they haven't had a drink in a long period of time. He was thin but still had muscles on his body. The shadows of unstableness underneath his eyes were caught into a dark and oval shaped. The unknown man's hair was drenched and untreated rightly. His whole complexion seemed crying in melancholy and waiting nothing but a miracle to happen along the road.

" I-I am sorry monsieur. I did not mean to intrude. " I kept my balanced along the water and looked back to see the gates slowly closing away. Looking back to the stranger, I perceived him wearing foul a cluttered shirt and black pants. He continued to watch my every move, hiding behind the candles. Keeping his mysterious ways.

" Do you know any way to leave..out of..this..place? " I asked him, but he gave no answer but to continue walking around me.

" Please..? " I asked once again.

My fingers started to shaking and I knew I have put myself in a dangerous and poisonous game. The man still continued but began to move his mouth, as in, a whisper. I looked at me with a pleading face to escape. He seemed viperous with a side of quickness. I cursed myself in bringing my soul into this mans torture. I closed my eyes in the wait for the pain and agony. Waiting for the man to vanquish me and keep me dead; drowning me into the misty waters. Deep breaths were laid out and my heart was falling into a deep hole. I knew he was circling around me, observing my every detail.

" Monsieur...please. " I asked once again. Tension began to thrive and I knew this will be the end of my candle light of life. Why am I such a fool? Are women suppose to be this way? I am simply done for. I'm going to die. Die. Die. Die.

A cluttered and rusty noise got into the side of my ears. The opening of my nervous eyelids looked around, to see the opening gates going up out of water, in release. I looked back into the man. His hands were on the machine that open the gates, his face giving some sense of hope and desire. I traveled my body to the exist and whispered a 'thank you' to him and let myself go. I ended my journey and walked back to the normal trace of the Opera house. I realized this mysterious man must have lived down there for years, but Madame Giry..has she have noticed? Or has she had never knew? Probably this man has been living in poverty and found a way to live beneath the Opera house. The music..where did it came from? Was this man the creator of the ancient melodies that ran through my ears perfectly? He must have been. I followed the music notes and carried myself within, but who _was_ this man? I kept asking myself unanswered questions and found myself laying down on my warm bed. Surely, this was not a dream. I've thought to myself to go back there..and communicate to this lonely soul who has no help. I would not tell Meg, but in the future I will tell. I promised myself by the end of the day of tomorrow, a new journey will begin in the sewers of the Opera house. That night, I could not kept myself asleep without thinking of what has happened.


End file.
